Mickey and Minnie Costumes Through the Years
How the Mickey and Minnie costumes changed over the years in Disney parks and at various other Disney-related events and locations. Mm-1939.jpg|The early original Mickey and Minnie costumes from the November 1934 issue of The Oakland Tribune. SW Premiere 1.jpg|The Mickey and Minnie costumes from the December 21, 1937 premiere of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs at the Carthay Circle Disney characters with clown and mouseketeers.png|The 1955 design of Minnie with Goofy and some of the Mouseketeers including Karen Pendleton 4180586459_d9f7b2a277_z.jpg|The costumes of Mickey and Minnie in 1959 had larger heads, and Mickey had black shoes. flbigheadmickey.jpg|These Mickey and Minnie costumes, shown in the early 1960s had even larger heads. They even wore hats. Also, Mickey had yellow shoes, and Minnie had green shoes. 12_27_Roll_N06.jpg|In the 1970s, Mickey wore an orange-bow tuxedo and pants without buttons, And Minnie had a red bow, yellow dress and red lipstick. Both of them had five-fingered gloves. 1OldMinnieMickey.JPG|'1970's-1992:' The Mickey and Minnie costumes seen from the 1970s up to 1988 but retired at Tokyo Disneyland in 1992. As for Mickey, he now has a yellow-bow tuxedo and red pants with buttons and hips become rounder. And as for Minnie, she now has red and white-spotted attire and yellow shoes. Their gloves are now four-fingered. These costumes were also used for live appearances (such as Disney Educational Videos and Disney on Ice) at the time. 2OldMinnieMickey.JPG|'October 1987-present:' The current Mickey and Minnie costumes. Their heads are rounder, and their eyes are smaller. They were first seen in late 1987, but they were not officially used until 1988. Even then, Disneyland did not officially use these costumes until late 1988. Tokyo Disneyland got them in 1990 during the Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade but were not officially used until mid-1992. 3OldMinnieMickey.JPG 3NewMinnieMickey.JPG 5830435924 0e732c5d19 z.jpg|This Mickey Mouse costume has an articulated head as seen in Dream Along With Mickey and other live shows. 5466525689 50c4d405ee m.jpg|This Minnie Mouse costume has an articulated head as seen in live shows. M&m new costumes sdl.jpg|As of April 16, 2016, Mickey and Minnie's faces were given makeovers. Their eyes become taller and pull a bit closer to one another. Also, their bottom lips are rounder. As for Minnie, she no longer has make-up. Also, their gloves have thinner and longer lines. They debuted at Disneyland on September 6, 2016. Mickey in SMB.jpg|This Mickey costume, based on the sixth design, as used in Saving Mr. Banks Mickey_articulated_debut_Shanghai.jpg|Mickey gets a new articulated head for the first time in Shanghai Disneyland during the opening night of the park. tumblr_o94fcosnZu1unl5e1o1_1280-2.jpg|Mickey and Minnie as they appear in Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire. This marks the debut of the "Shanghai Disneyland" Mickey and Minnie at Walt Disney World. Currently, this is the only place in the US parks that they are used; other shows and meet-and-greets still use the 1992 heads and variants thereof. CmiVJS7WEAAqnrR.jpg-large.jpeg|Mickey as he appears in Mickey and the Magician. This marks the debut of Mickey's new look at Disneyland Paris. It is also the debut of an articulated head in the Europe park. 540641190.jpg|'2016-present:' Mickey's iconic outfit gets a slight makeover with a smaller yellow bow and his pants leaving out the black lines and having slightly oval buttons. Also, his shoes are made out of rubber and curved at the front. 1dc802e8df29d4fca2f1487fedfa170f.jpg|'2016 - present:' This is Minnie's new actual outfit. The spots are now on her skirt, pumpy sleeves, and bow which is slightly bigger and floppier. Her bodice on the dress now consists of three white buttons and a white flower-shaped collar. Her pumps now have larger shoe holes and red bows. Trivia * In the Golden FairyTale Fanfare and Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire, Mickey and Minnie still have their 1970's gloves. Mickey still also has those gloves in Mickey and the Magician. Category:Costume variants Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Characters in Disney parks